I don't Regret it if You don't Regret It
by captindonavin
Summary: Shikamaru gets an urgent summons to Suna. What is it about? What's wrong? How will this change his life? ShikaTema


_**Okay, So I know that I am using copy written lyrics. Here is the MLA citation for you:**_ Kerr, Charlie. _Southern Comforting_. Jpnsgrls. Steve Bays, 2014. CD.

 ** _Anyway, it's a beautiful song and I highly recommend it. In fact, anything by Jpnsgrls is pretty amazing. So the song is "Souther Comforting". I've been trying to find ways to incorporate it into my writing since I first heard it months ago. And I know that this story isn't KibaTama, but it's about my favouritest OTP, ShikaTema. They're just beautiful, adorable, and perfect. I don't write about them a lot, but it's because I am so scared of getting them out of character. This one had to be about them though, It just wouldn't be any other way._**

 ** _Anyway, please enjoy..._**

* * *

...

 _She pulls her socks up to her knees_

…..

Shikamaru got summoned to Suna three days earlier, he was almost there. He had gotten called into the Hokage's office and she told him that he had an urgent mission in Suna. Tsunade had also told him that he was expected in Suna that afternoon. That told him that it wasn't the Kazekage that had sent the message, it was a very troublesome woman.

Lady Tsunade hadn't given Shikamaru the actual summons until he was packed and ready to leave. He read it as he was on his way out of the village.

 _Dear Hokage,_

 _Tell that Lazy ass Nara to get his butt over here this afternoon. I know it's a three day journey, but if that boy knows what's good for him, he'll move his ass._

 _Signed, the Kazekage._

Yeah, it was definitely the Kazekage's troublesome older sister that had sent the letter. She had never used that Kazekage's direct messenger before though, so it must have been urgent. Shikamaru couldn't help but be worried. He honestly couldn't think of anything that would make that stubborn girl reach out in so much desperation. She liked to take care of herself. She liked to be in charge. There wasn't much that would make her go to these extremes.

…..

 _We'll find the perfect patch of sun_

…..

As Skikamaru walked through the front gates of the city, the Shinobi guards kept giving him looks of concern. When he stopped to sign the papers for confirmation that he had made it, the guard had told him not to worry about it, and that he had better hurry. Shikamaru had tried to insist that it was custom, and that he had to do it so that people wouldn't think that he was an imposter. This had caused the guard to look around like someone was watching him, the guard honestly looked terrified.

"No, we've already wasted too much time, I think that you should really get going," the guard insisted.

So Shikamaru made his way over to the Kazekage's tower.

…..

 _She'll breathe the fire out of her lungs_

…..

Once Shikamaru made it to the tower, he went into the Kazekage's office to greet him, as was per custom. The Kazekage, however, did not look pleased to see Shikamaru.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage," Shikamaru greeted, trying to ignore the strange look that Gaara was giving him.

"Hello Shikamaru," Gaara replied. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Shikamaru asked. "You summoned me on an important and urgent mission."

"You should get going," Gaara instructed before going back to his paper work.

As Shikamaru turned to leave Gaara said one last thing, "I would hurry if I were you."

Shikamaru really couldn't figure out what was going on. Why was everyone telling him to hurry? Why did they all look so scared? What on earth was going on?

By this point Shikamaru was starting to fear for the worst. What if Temari was in trouble? What if she was dying?

Just as Shikamaru was about to start running towards her room, he ran right into the girl's other brother, Kankuro.

Kankuro started to laugh on the sight of the Nara. He didn't stop to talk, he just shook his head and said, "You are so dead man. She is going to kill you."

…..

 _And I know we had our second chance  
And I heard we blew our third and fourth _

…..

Okay, so Temari wasn't dead, and she was strong enough to kill him so. Shikamaru was relieved, even though he would probably end up dead as soon as he walked into her room. At least she was safe and healthy.

Shikamaru finally came to the room that would hopefully be hiding Temari. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. Once the door was open wide enough that Shikamaru could see through it, a person came through the opening, almost as if they had been thrown through. The person who was tossed out of the room happened to be Matsuri.

"Lady Temari, you aren't supposed to strain yourself," Matsuri states as she starts to walk back into the room.

"Go fuck yourself," Temari yells before using the wind from her fan to slam the door shut in the girls face.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked the girl as she stares at the closed door.

"You're finally here!" The girl yells at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. "Lady Temari is going to be so happy that you're here."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, because I got the census from everyone else that she wants to kill me."

"Don't get me wrong," Matsuri clarified. "She'll probably kill you, but she has been waiting for you, so maybe she'll finally calm down a little."

"I can hear you, you know?" Temari called from inside the room. "Nara, get your lazy ass in here, and Matsuri, go fanaticize about my brother somewhere else."

"Yes Lady Temari," Matsuri said before bowing, whispering "good luck" to Shikamaru, and running down the hall.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before opening the door again. Once the door was open, and Shikamaru could see everything inside, he knew that something was horribly wrong. The room was a disaster, almost as if a hurricane had gone through the room. That effect was most likely caused by Temari's battle fan, but it still wasn't normal. Temari was typically a neat person, she couldn't stand a cluttered room. Here she was though, standing in the middle of her clutter.

Shikamaru finally let his eyes rest on the girl standing in the middle of the mess. She was stiff but shaking, and Shikamaru couldn't tell if she was going to start to cry or to yell at him. So Shikamaru walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Troublesome," he mumbled as he started to walk towards her.

"Troublesome? Troublesome? Nara, you don't even know what troublesome looks like yet," Temari yelled as she started to charge towards her boyfriend.

Shikamaru wasn't stupid though, before she could even get two feet, he had shadows wrapped around her waist and arms which kept her completely immobile.

"What the fuck is this Nara?" Temari yelled as she struggled against her restraints.

"I haven't seen you in over a month and a half, and this is how you greet me?" Shikamaru asked as he started to walk towards her. "How troublesome."

"If only you know what I've been going through for the past month," Tamaki growled.

"So why don't you tell me?" Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arms around the stubborn girl.

…..

 _She's got another boy itching  
To keep her little voice that hoarse (that hoarse) _

…..

Temari sunk into the shadow users arms and started to cry. They weren't tears of anger, frustration, or sorrow, because all of those were too heavy. Those types of tears came with giant heaves of the chest, and wails of anguish. These tears that Temari was crying, they were silent, gentle, and were only accompanied by soft sniffles.

"Seriously 'Mari, tell me what's wrong," Shikamaru insisted. "Why are you supposed to be taking it easy? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Can we go for a walk?" Temari asked through a whisper into Shikamaru's shoulder.

He nodded and grabbed the kunoichi's hand before turning back to the door. Not long after they had left her room, they were getting strange looks from people all over the place. Eventually one brave, or maybe he was stupid, nonetheless, one brave shinobi stopped the couple.

"Lady Temari, you know that you are supposed to stay in your room. Lord Gaara is concerned for you," the shinobi stated.

"I can do whatever the hell I want. Gaara should have some fucking respect for me, who does he think raised him? He can go fuck himself. Doesn't he have a village to run?" Temari started to rant and she walked stiffly over to the shinobi, ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

"It's okay, Gaara knows that I'm here and am perfectly capable of taking care of her. I know that you're just doing your job," Shikamaru explained as he walked back up to Temari and took her hand again, "but you should really be more careful next time."

As Shikamaru pulled the angry kunoichi with him, he waved a lazy farewell to the younger shinobi.

"Why has Gaara tried to confine you to your room?" Shikamaru asked as soon as they were out of the building.

"Because he thinks that I'm not well," Temari explained through gritted teeth.

"And why would he think that?" Shikamaru pressed. Normally he wouldn't press a girl to speak, but this was Temari, and she was the most troublesome woman that he had ever met, and he knew that he wasn't going to get answers any other way.

"Because I've been on edge lately," Temari replied.

"Why have you been on edge?" Shikamaru continued to press.

"Because your stupid, lazy ass didn't put on a fucking condom," Temari yelled in frustration, right in the middle of the street.

…..

 _She says "maker's mark is mother's milk isn't it?"  
And these feelings is only coincidence... _

…..

"I thought you were protected though?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped in the middle of the street, in order to process what she had just told him.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Temari growled.

Shikamru sat and thought for a minute before asking his next question.

"When was it supposed to come?"

"A month ago, I should be starting my second one since we last saw each other, but nope, and it's not going to come," Temari stated.

"Have you gone to a doctor yet? I've hear that stress can prevent a woman from having their period," Shikamaru enquired. "Are you sure that you haven't stressed yourself out over this?"

"First of all, I know what's going on in my body, I don't feel like I need anyone to tell me what's going on with my body, and I know it's not just from stress," Temari growled at the Nara, while trying to keep her voice down in the busy Suna streets. "Secondly, I was too scared to see a doctor. I don't want people to find out. I don't want them to see me as weak."

"They're already doing that," Shikamaru stated. "Gaara has you locked in your room and had every shinobi on the lookout for you doing anything too strenuous."

"I hate that. They don't even know yet and they're already looking down on me," Temari whispered.

"So is that why you've been going out of your way to beat up everyone who talks down to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do Shika," Temari confessed.

"I think that we should go to a doctor, and make sure that we aren't over reacting here," Shikamaru suggested.

So they walked over to the Suna hospital, went in without an appointment, and the doctor gave Temari the test, because she had an honest fear of losing her life.

The couple went out and ate something, and returned to the hospital three hours later for the results. When they got called in for the results, the doctor had an unreadable expression on her face. She sat the couple down and handed them the results.

"I don't know what you guys were wanting, but this is going to mean that some major changes are going to happen in your lives. That is if you decide to keep it."

Temari held the results in her hands. She started at the page, though wasn't reading it, she was just staring in shock. She was a mother. How could this happen? This would ruin her career. This would ruin her reputation.

"Of course we're going to keep it," Shikamaru stated.

"What the fuck does that mean Nara?" Temari demanded. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"I just couldn't stand the thought of losing our baby," Shikamaru said, as tears were rolling down his cheek. "We have our own king now."

…..

 _She pulls her socks up to her knees almost smiles and says to me  
"I don't regret it if you don't regret it"  
She'll find the perfect patch of sun she'll breathe the fire out of her lungs  
And "I don't regret it if you don't regret it" _

…..

"I just don't see how this is going to work," Temari stated as she sat in the open desert with the man that she loved beside her.

"There's a million ways that this could work," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Do you realize that I have a life here?" Temari asked. "I know that I spend a lot of time in Konoha, but my life is here. My brothers are here. My job is here. My whole life is here."

"I could move here if that's what you want," Shikamru suggested.

"But then your mother would be all alone there in the Leaf. I couldn't just leave here there," Temari huffed.

"I could," Shikamru stated.

"Don't you dare talk about your mother like that. If we have a son, he better turn out a whole lot more respectful than you," Temari bawled.

"There's zero chance of that happening with us as parents," Shikamaru stated.

"Fuck you," Temari smirked.

"You already did, that's how we got in this mess," Shikamaru stated.

…..

 _The liquor habit fills the liquor cabinet  
But we still blame our folks  
And those hipster bastards with their goddamn catch-phrases  
When I don't get the joke then they say  
"Southern comfort is comforting isn't it?  
When your feelings aren't feeling magnificent" _

…..

The two of them sat in the sand and watched the sun go down. Shikamaru held Temari in his arms as they talked about the millions of possibilities that they had.

"It's okay, we have nine months to figure this out," Shikamaru sighed.

"No, we have just under eight," Temari corrected.

"Troublesome,"

…..

 _She pulls her socks up to her knees almost smiles and says to me  
"I don't regret it if you don't regret it"  
She'll find the perfect patch of sun she'll breathe the fire out of her lungs  
And "I don't regret it if you don't regret it" _

…..

* * *

 ** _So.. How did I do? *she asks from behind a bolder..* Was it cute and sweet? Did you actually read the song lyrics and see how perfect they were? Are you going to go and actually listen to the song now because of how perfectly it fit?_**

 ** _Anyhow, I have a serious note for my loyal readers:_**

 ** _Okay, So I got contacted about my content for "Bath Time". I know, I know. Buut here's the thing, I really don't like getting in trouble. So I moved that story over to Wattpad. I literally got an account over there so that I could have somewhere to post my story. Now all of my stories are going to be posted here and there, so if you want to get an account so that you can read all of my stories, go ahead, but I don't blame you if you don't. I'm just telling you so that you don't miss out on content. I will be found over there under pretty much the same username: CaptDonavin. So please, check it out. Anything that I do think that will pass here though, will be posted here, so my main story will remain here, at least for the time being._**

 ** _Thank you all for your love and support. I love you all back._**

 ** _Donny. :D_**


End file.
